My boyfriend
by Cnm
Summary: Complete! Kagome goes home to do some late work. She didn't know that it meant staying after school till dark. When she walks home one of her classmates wants to… talk.


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Only Chapter

1,111 Word Count

_Someone's thoughts_

"Someone Speaking"

* * *

"Damn it all!" She shouted out in frustration. "How could I have forgotten to get a ride?"

_That's easy. I never have to worry about it. I always have a ride._

Kagome kicked a rock off the sidewalk. She watched it role onto the dark street.

A crashing sound came from the alley behind her, making Kagome jump. Kagome was suddenly very aware of how alone she really was. Wrapping her sweater around her, she started to walk faster. She could feel eyes upon her. Taking this in, hoping it was her imagination, her hand slowly reached for an arrow and her bow. Panic shot through Kagome as she realized that she had neither, because in her time she didn't fight demons. Her hand clenched unconsciously and at another uncomforting sound, Kagome then began to run. She started freaking out when she heard footsteps following her.

When an arm reached out and grabbed her sweeter she squeaked. _Oh shit, help me!_ Thinking fast, Kagome slipped out of it and ran on.

"Bitch!" A voice rang out.

Kagome ran down the street not paying much attention to where she was going, only to get away. As she turned on the street she recognized as the street next to her own, Kagome slowed down to a fast walk. Hearing nothing and feeling a little safer, she stopped to catch her breath.

She realized her mistake when a black car pulled up next to her and another in front of her, onto the sidewalk. One person got out of each car, both in black. Kagome took a step back then turned to run. Mid-turn she crashed into someone. Looking up she met the eyes of one of her classmates. Franticly she tried to remember him; he was always staring at her and not a real social person.

"Hello Kagome."

She racked her brain to think of his name. _Mayo, no… what is it? Meiya? Masa? Ya, Masa!_

Kagome tried to take a step back but he and a good grip on her arm, actually, it was starting to hurt.

"Masa, what are you doing?" She asked, voice quivering slightly.

"Taking you." He leered down at her making her stomach drop. "I was satisfied with seeing you at school, even if you were with some other guy." He shook her, anger seeping into his eyes. "But you keep getting sick. You never come to school. The only way to see you now is to take you." He smiled. Kagome shivered.

Kagome looked him in the eye, an idea forming in her head. "If you take me you will die." He smirked at her. Doing her best to hide her fear, she continued on. "The police will be after you but they won't find you. He will. And when he finds you, you will wish you had never set eyes upon me. You will suffer. I guarantee it."

Masa licked his lips watching hers move. "Hojo will never know; he could never hurt a fly. Much less kill me. Your boyfriend is powerless." He leaned in and ran his nose along her jaw inhaling deeply.

Squinching her toes to hide her disgust, she smiled. Masa frowned. "You're right; Hojo would never hurt a fly." She giggled, faking confidently. "But he's not my boyfriend, my boyfriend… he would. He would kill."

Masa barked a laugh, smirking. "Yea, sure. And what's his name? Wonder Boy?" He pushed Kagome up against the fence. He brought his face closer to hers. "I'm calling your bluff."

Kagome could feel the sweat on her back trickling down. Demons she could handle, but this! No way!

_What is he planning? Oh, no! Inuyasha! Inuyasha help!_ She yelled in her head.

Masa pressed his body flush against her, his lips claiming her. Her cool exterior broke and she struggled. She squirmed and hit him but nothing moved him away. It only seemed to encourage him. He groaned into her mouth when she brushed against his hips. Panic seared her nerves when she felt his desire for her. Kagome heard two thumps. Masa bit her lip. She screamed but this only opened her mouth to him. His tongue entered her mouth. Taking this as a hint from some god, she bit down.

A growl rumbled from before her; Masa pulled away. He was pissed. He spit in her face making her flinch. His hand raised back to slap her when another, more familiar hand grabbed his in a death grip. Kagome, still sandwiched between the fence and Masa, looked over her offenders shoulder, hearing the bones snap in Masa's hand. She cried out in joy of seeing the very familiar half demon.

Masa, keeping his pain in check surprisingly well, turned around to punch the person restraining him. Kagome took this opportunity to say as a final jab to Masa, "This is my boyfriend. Say bye to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha fist collided with Masa's face. He was out before he hit the ground. The sudden shift of weight coming off Kagome made her lose her remaining balance. Inuyasha caught her as she fell forward.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked, whipping her face clean with his sleeve and trying to look her over for wounds. All Kagome did was hug him, she knew if she let go she would cry. The tears were already there, only just being held back.

"KAGOME! Are you ok? Answer me!" She smiled against his chest; it was a tired smile, but never the less, a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Scared but fine… thank you… thanks."

"Come on. Let's get you home." He said as he knelt down, for her to get on his back.

"How'd you find me?"

"Your scent, it was close by. The fear coming off you was… I just followed it. Perfect timing if you ask me."

"Yeah, it was." Kagome said closing her eyes and shivering, the shock finally catching up, her adrenaline seeping away as she was comforted by Inuyasha's warmth. No doubt Inuyasha could feel her shiver against his back. He looked over his shoulder and stared at her in thought. Looking forward again he shrugged her off. Confused she slipped off him, landing softly on the ground. She watched as he got up and took off his fire rat coat and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled at the rare kind gesture. She slipped it on then climbed back on to Inuyasha.

As they hopped over the houses Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ear twitch.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He paused for a second then continued on.

Kagome was about to ask again when Inuyasha finally spoke, "Kagome, what's a boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed. "Uh…"

End

* * *

What do ya think? I would like to thank **inuachie**, **AlixMM**, **Tainta2000**, **nekogirl91**, **Kiterie**, **NekoKags1292** and **inuyashalover33** for reviewing this story. It is very much appreciated. I still appreciate people reviewing even though the story is over! Thanks! TTFN Cnm


End file.
